Biodegradable resin compositions that decompose in natural environments have recently been researched and developed from the standpoint of environmental conservation. Known crystalline biodegradable resin compositions, typically exemplified by polylactic acid, are poor in heat resistance and mechanical characteristics such as impact resistance.